Talk:Versions/@comment-4578171-20120520180443/@comment-4102115-20120521170422
As for the original suggestion - this wiki was started by and for players of the Paradise Island for Android. Since then, GI ported PI to iOS in two different versions, one of which plays and runs very very similarly to the Android version, such that the vast majority of the information, tips and tricks, tables and graphs, gameplay, chests, offers, structures, apply equally to either Android or iOS, and as such iOS players have been able to use this wiki also, and mostly where there is an Android/iOS difference, it is usually minor and as such it can just be noted (eg: some limited offers appear at different times, and so on). Where there appears to be a major difference, it is noted again that this wiki was started by and for Android users and we do not have iOS devices to test and compare with and nor do we care to. If there happened to be such major differences that one wiki site couldn't cater to both, then iOS players are more than welcome to create and maintain their own paradiseislandiOS.wikia.com site. But despite the commonality with the iOS port, even though the game concept was originally copied from their Facebook game - Resort World - it is a completely different game. Different rules, road building, different structures, different game play, there is no commonality at all for a single wikia to encompass information for the two different games on the two different platforms. If you want to see what structures Resort World has, go to the Resort World wikis, fansites, facebook pages, etc. If you want to know how to give gifts to neighbours in Rock The Vegas, go to or create a new Rock The Vegas wiki/forum/whatever. If you want to know tips on how to get your railways profitable, look up the My Railway fansites. When we discover something new, we don't go and post details of the Bunny King Easter Event on the Enchanted Realm infosites, we don't post pictures of the PIAN Birthday Cake on the Resort World sites, we don't put Profitability charts for non-Piastre buildings with 3 Totems on the Big Business facebook page. It would just confuse and annoy those players. So why would we want to copy and paste information from other games into the Paradise Island for ANdroid wikia? GI - Game Insight - currently have 30 different Mobile and Social Platform games on the market that they are actively maintaining, updating, expanding, not including multiple ports, not including unreleased applications in development, but they are all mostly based around the same game-engine, profit-model, with common Management, Programmers, Graphics Artists, Localised Marketers, etc, etc, and so obviously they are going to utilise similar elements between many of their games. You could start a gameinsight.wikia.com site encompassing everything from all 30+ Game Insight games if you like, but it makes no sense and will just be confusing and irrelevant to copy information from other game's sites into this Paradise Island for ANdroid wikia. For Reort World structures, gameplay, tips, etc, go to the Resort World sites. For PIAN information, buildings, (including structures the developers have put into the game code that are not yet visible to the regualar player), come to this site (or one of the other PIAN fansites, this is not the only one, but it is no doubt the most informative and useful one). On that note, I am actually against the "Upcoming buildings and features" page and linking it on the Home Page Index for essentially the same reason - just because some technically minded people can see graphics files in the game code, does not make it relevant to the player as they're not available or visible to the game player, we don't know when or even if they will become available in the game in the future - some graphics files could have just been copied in to an apk by a programmer working on multiple GI games, the developers might change their mind on the direction of the game, anything. But others obviously want to catch a glimpse of what may or may not come in the future, and the speculation is sourced from the PIAN game code itself, so it is relevant here so I have no objection to that information being provided here, I just don't personally visit that page or the Cheating page. But while it is relevant here, the pictures and information found in the PIAN game code would be meaningless and not desirable to be copied and pasted onto the Airport City fansite, and likewise copying and pasting structures from other game fansites is not relevant here. If you want to know what structures Resort World has, including common or similar ones to Paradise Island HD or Paradise Island Exotic, visit those sites.